John Meetle
John Meetle is a model, and current actor, author, producer, and former singer. Early Life John Meetle was born on December the 10th 1976, to Mary Meetle and Milo Meetle. He has one older sister, Clara Meetle, who is 2 years older than him. Career At 18, he was signed to a modelling agency. He did very well with his modelling career, being popular with TV adveristments, magazines, photo shoots, and the run walk. He has had a successful acting career, starring in more than 20 films and being nominated for several awards. He works with This Magazine, writing weekly articles for them. He is a succesful video and music producer. He has his own co-company, a child company within JVC Records, called MeetleMusic. He released one single, Tears in Heaven, but had no more singles. Recently he has starred in Where They Died, Snowmen, Stars, and Trees, Dead are Walking, Lucy Watson (Film Series), Kill the Lights, and Binky Dead. Success He has been awared "Most Beautiful MALE", "Most Gorgeous Non Female", "Most Handsome", "Model of the Year Male", and "Male Model 2007". As well as this, John Meetle has won a variety of acting awards throughout his acting career. John Meetle is often considered iconic and is one of the most successful male actors of the Meetla phase. Public Problems It was reported that he had an affair with Hayley O'Brian. It was later revealed to be Ching Chang Chong instead. On October 17th, after the reveal that he had been secretely dating Karlia O'Brian for 2 years, names of other celebrities that he had been secretely dating were revealed. The people he was with had wanted to keep it a secret and none of them revealed it themselves. It was revealed first that he had secretely dated Julie Roont in 2011, 1 year into his relationship with Karlia O'Brian. It was then revealed that weeks after breaking up with Julie Roont, he dated Jaynie Collins. Bridget White then revealed that she had been seeing him for 3 weeks in 2010, during his relationship with Karlia. It then confirmed that April Sandford had been seeing him, despite having a boyfriend. She said that things with her boyfriend were really over so she had just been getting to know John Meetle as he was "a stunner". She started seeing him April 2012, on and off, while he was seeing Karlia O'Brian. In July 2013, John Meetle posted an official apology on his website. He said that he was sorry for cheating on so many people but that the relationships hadn't been serious, saying that most of them would only go as first attraction or amorous cuddle, with him often having to reject a first kiss from the girls he was seeing. In the same post he said that he was getting his life back on track, and wished his daughters Jaqueline and Janessa luck in their careers, as well as linking to his Tears in Heaven video. Personal Life He met Samantha Jones whilst she was making her second album. They got married 8 months later. 2 months later she announced that she was pregnant with twins. They were born 2 minutes apart, called Jaqueline Sae Jones and Janessa Sailor Jones. She was determined to keep them out of the public eye, but prepare them for it too. John Meetle and Samantha Jones split up while the girls were 2 years old. He saw them until they turned 4, when he decided it was too awkward to continue the meetings with the girls. John later reconnected with his two daughters and said that missing out on their lifes was the biggest mistake of his life and that he had plenty more to say aboutt he situation but couldn't do so without dragging Samantha down, which he didn't want to do. He remarried 3 years later, to an author Mindy Clarancei, but divorced 5 months later. He has had a few public relationships since but tries to keep them private. In 2012 he married Karlia O'Brian and soon confirmed that he was expecting their first child together with her. On May 18th 2013 she gave birth to their daughter Konnie Meetle O'Brian. After much speculation, John and Karlia publically confirmed on their then-joint website that they had separated, in August 2016.